


A Dangerous Reward

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Smut, favorite pairing, implied threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Hajime finds himself in a terrifying situation and the one behind it is.... Mikan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual Content   
> Also, Hinamiki is my favorite ship in all of Danganronpa.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hajime awoke from his slumber and found himself in a hospital room. He was greatly confused about why he woke up here instead of his room.

He tried to get up, only to find out that his hands were tied up and bounded to the bedpost. "Just great," he complains.

The only source of light in the room was projected by the moonlight from outside.

He looked around the room to see if there anything nearby that he could use to break free. Of course, nothing in the room looked useful right now.

_"Am I here... because I'm.. going to be killed by someone?_ " That realization struck him with horror. Was someone planning to kill him? "Damn it, I never expected someone to do this to do. I was careless."

As he was thinking about his situation, the door of the room creaked as it was opened. Hajime nervously gulped as the figure stepped into the room. After his host closed the door and walked into the moonlight, the light revealed the culprit to be... Mikan Tsumiki?

"Mikan...?!" She was the one who brought him here while he was unconscious?! That didn't make any sense. She was a very timid and shy girl who would never try to do anything to anyone.

The Ultimate Nurse had a dull look in her eyes, devoid of life, and she didn't have any kind of reaction to Hajime's surprise.

"Are you comfortable, Hajime?" I'm sorry if you are not. But this is the best I can provide for now," Mikan spoke her words like she normally woke.

Hajime on the other hand, knew something was off. How could she say all of that with a straight face and in a normal tone?

"Mikan, you did this?," he asks.

A smile forms on her face as she giggles.

"Yes, I'm the one who tied you up and brought you here," she answers.

"W-why?!" You don't seem the type to do that!"

She walked towards the bed as the smile on her face became malicious. "Because everyone on this island hates me and my existence is bothersome to them," her voice dripped with venom and anger.

"However," she claims, "You are the only one who forgave me for existing. I decided that you deserved a reward for it, at least that way, the pain will be reduced by a bit."

This wasn't the same Mikan that everyone on the island knew. Right now, she seemed angry, bitter, and hateful.

"What do you mean by reward?," as scared as Hajime was right now, his curiosity was peaked when she mentioned that.

She got on the bed and stared deeply into his eyes. Her eyes contained a crazed look in them, as he stared right into them.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's better if I show you, rather than waste time explaining it. However, if you tell anyone what happened here tonight, you will regret it. Understood?"

He nodded in agreement, afraid of her threat.

"Excellent." She pressed her lips against his and forcefully kissed him.

Hajime's eyes widen in shock. However, not wanting to anger her even more, he reciprocated the kiss.

This pleased her, as her plan seem less likely to be ruin by him.

She licks on his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth and Mikan inserts her tongue to explore his mouth, earning a slightly moan from the boy as a result.

She then sucked on his tongue, causing him to moan a bit louder.

After she was satisfied with his mouth, she broke the kiss and began to pull down his pants.

"M-Mikan?!," he cries out.

"Hajime, if you wish to not die tonight, just shut up and let me reward you."

He closed his mouth and didn't speak out again.

Once his pants were down, his boxers were the only obstacle that needed to be removed.

She pulled them down as well and Hajime's manhood was visible for her to see.

A blush formed on the young male's face.

Mikan grabbed his member with her right hand and held it firmly.

She placed it in her mouth and started to move her head up and down as she sucked on it.

Hajime slightly moaned from the warmth and wetness of her mouth as she bobbled her head to fit more of his cock into her mouth.

After a few minutes of her sucking him, he felt a tight feeling in his testicles.

"M-Mikan," he warns.

The girl ignored him as she prepared herself.

"Ah!"

White fluid began shooting out of his member and into her mouth.

She gagged a bit, but managed to catch and swallow most of it.

She let go of his cock and stood up.

"Mikan?"

She removes her apron and pulled down her panties and tosses them onto the floor.

"This is your true prize," she states.

Hajime just looked her.

She preceded to sit down and impale herself onto his member.

She closes her eyes as the pain seemed too much at first.

"Are you okay?," he asked with concern in his voice.

Mikan slowly nods her head. "Yes, I just need a moment to adjust to this."

Once the pain disappeared, she began to move up and down on his manhood.

The tightness and the warm wetness of her pussy had an incredible effect on Hajime.

His moans were lasting longer due to the fact that Mikan was steady increasing her pace as this continued.

A few minutes later, Hajime and Mikan both felt themselves reaching their limits.

Mikan's movements were slowing down as her walls gripped Hajime.

"H-Hajime, I'm-ah!"

She felt herself orgasm and her insides tightened their grip around Hajime's member.

"Mikan!"

He felt himself ejaculating his semen into her.

"S-So h-hot,"she states.

Mikan then props herself off him and laid next to him.

"R-Remember... tell anyone about this.. and I'll kill you," she pants.

"I-I'll remember that," he promises.

"Good."

They close their eyes and fall asleep due to exhaustion.


End file.
